Hit
Hit (ヒット Hitto), known as "Hit the Infallible" (百発百中のヒットHyappatsuhyakuchuu no Hitto) and as the "Legendary Assassin" (伝説の殺し屋 Densetsu no Koroshi-ya) is the major supporting character of Dragonball Super. He is the most powerful member of Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, well-built alien with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. Personality Hit is known to be stoic and very composed, frequently appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great self-assurance and courage in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very ruthless attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his actions, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convinced to turn away from the assignment. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on, as noted by Cabba. Stemming from his anti-social nature, he apparently is somewhat unfamiliar with certain forms of showing respect, as he was slightly surprised when Goku bows to him. At the same time, he is a very astute and instinctive individual, constantly perceiving the situation at hand confirming how best to handle it. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very honorable, as he will revealing himself to the target as he does not believe in striking from behind and and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender and use no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action as he allowed Goku to stand up because Goku helped him improve his Time-Skip. He is also shown to be a team-player as during the Tournament of Power, he saved his teammate Caulifla from elimination. A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Even more, he showed said respect as he gave Goku his approval with a friendly fist bump. Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Despite his profession, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. This is proven after Goku intentionally lost their fight to show the Gods of Destruction that they were in control of their own actions. Hit followed with Goku's method and let Team Universe 7 win by feigning defeat in the final match. Even more, he surprisingly attempts to avoid killing those he feels undeserving, as he offers Goku the option to vanish while he would report the target dead. After having clinically killed Goku for a few seconds, he was willing to part ways peacefully, as he technically completed his task, until Goku insisted they finish the fight. Hit is also shown very understanding, as after learning that Goku placed the contract on himself to face Hit at his best, the assassin smiled and acknowledged his further respect of the Saiyan, leaving with no regrets and patiently wait for their next fight. In Xenoverse 2, when he is, apparently forcibly, as he is clearly not amused at the prospect, an instructor of the Time Patroller Academy, Hit has very high standards, requiring all 6 Advancement Tests completed and graduation to Super Class in order to get him to train. He expresses clear shock at how many members of the Time Patrol wants to train under him but this does not change his irritation and strictness. However, once the Future Warrior passes, even though he notes they are still raw, he clearly praised them for their determination. While often lecturing them, those lectures are meant to motivate rather than hinder. He is still strict whenever they failed, apparently, as he himself said, due to believing they are just as much of a failure as any other student he has taken on but he will praise their improvement and ability to survive. At the end of his lessons, he has come to fully acknowledge his pupil's prowess, noting if they are an Earthling that not only are they extremely powerful, they also have the most necessary tools of combat; sharp at making quick decisions in combat and superb adaptability and also stating he genuinely believes he has created a monster. He even thanks the Warrior for allowing him to evolve and expresses intriguement at the idea of them both facing one another. Biography Background Born over 1000 years ago, Hit has been an assassin for a long time. He is famous for his highly efficient work at his job as all of his past assassinations were successfully completed. His signature for completing each assignment is to kill the target in a single strike. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Hit was one of those chosen by Vados to participate in the Tournament of the Universal Association of Martial Arts, in which they would face the Beerus team and determine who would stay with Planet Earth. On the day of the tournament, Hit appears in the ring along with his teammates, who were Cabba, Frost, Botamo and Auta Magetta. He would pass along to his teammates the written test, which when surpassed would allow them to participate in the tournament. Hit would not show any interest in the first combats, so he simply folds his arms and closes his eyes, until in Goku's fight against Frost, the first becomes Super Saiyan, Hit observes but quickly closes his eyes again. He did not even notice or become interested when his partner, Frost, was disqualified for cheating. Finally, when Frost is defeated by Vegeta, Frost tries to steal the reward that Vados had prepared for if they won the tournament, but Hit stops him and takes him unconscious towards his seat. Then he would watch the fight between Cabba and Vegeta when the latter becomes Super Saiyan Blue, then looks at Goku as he was staring at him. After Vegeta defeats Cabbe, it is Hit's turn to go to fight, being the last competitor of the Universe team 6. Vegeta transforms from the beginning into Super Saiyan Blue, Hit is calm and tells him to give up while Is positioned on guard, Vegeta launches his first attacks but they are dodged easily, then Hit hits him in key points. Vegeta walks away and prepares to launch a wave of ki, but the hit man moves quickly and hits him in the stomach, surprising Prince Saiyajin. Vegeta is surprised and remains thinking about how to defeat him, Hit asks if he has already thought, the Saiyajin replies that he only has to hit, then launches in attack but Hit hits him in the stomach, however, at that time Vegeta takes him by the arm and punches him in the face, but Hit punches him again in the stomach, which leaves him stunned on the floor. Then Hit asks the Arbitrator if it is against the rules to kill him, he responds affirmatively, so the hit man asks what he can do since the Saiyajin will not surrender and will not be able to do anything in that state, so the Referee gives As a winner to Hit, who tells Vegeta that he is the first to survive his attacks. Then it would be Goku's turn, Hit tells him not to forget to transform, but the Saiyajin tells him that the transformation tires him and that he should gain time, Hit replies that he did not expect him to tell him his strategy and that he is very young, To which Goku tells him that he must be his age but Hit denies it affirming that he has more than a thousand years. Then Goku starts attacking him, but hits the time for 0.1 seconds and counteracts the attacks, then advises Goku to surrender, but Goku tells him that he already has a clue how to defeat him. Goku suddenly manages to stop an attack of Hit and even arrives to scratch it, surprising to all, soon it was able to continue to block attacks of Hit and even to attack it. He then tells him that he already knows that he can stop time, so he only has to predict the move he will make 0.1 second later, then both prepare to fight with everything. Goku asks if he can follow the speed and launches to a fast attack. After several attacks, the saiyajin asks if he does not think about using his temporary jump attack, the killer asks if that is all the potential he has. Then, Hit is put in position of attack and raises its power, surprising to all, later it launches to the attack, but Goku equally could stop it and to counterattack. Later, Vados explains that Hit decided to imitate the Saiyajin. Shortly afterwards, Hit hits Goku hard and says he has managed to increase his temporary leap to 0.2 seconds. Hit gives Goku time to recover since he was able to improve his skills thanks to him, after he gets up, Hit imitates his pose, which Goku smiles and thinks that he will stop several attacks of Hit, but the hitman will Says he is wrong if he thinks he can do the feat, then throws a combo of attacks and tells him that he managed to improve his temporary leap to 0.5 seconds, then asks the Referee to declare him a winner since his opponent is in The floor, but Goku gets up and tells him about a technique he was practicing to use against Beerus, but tells him that he is incomplete and does not know if he will succeed, even if he will survive. Later, Goku begins to raise his Ki, Hit looks surprised while Champa tells him to defeat him before he launches his attack, but Hit thinks that if he lets it get stronger he will also be stronger. Then, Goku performs in Kaio-ken while being transformed into Blue Super Saiyan, confessing that he almost dies when his Ki is out of control. Then, the saiyajin moves quickly, so much so that the killer fails to see him, and hits him several times, then increases his Kaio-ken to 10 times his power, then throws him a KameHameHa, Hit manages to dodge him and the attack hits the shield Energy destroying it, causing Whis and Vados to create a new one. In spite of the great exhaustion of Goku and Hit, both continue fighting, proving that they still have potential to follow. They both launch into the attack and clench their fists, and from so much power they are thrown back. Hit uses his Temporary Jump and attacks Goku leaving him stunned, but he recovers and continues fighting. Then Goku hits Hit that causes him to crash into the image of Champa, but unfortunately falls for the use of Kaio-ken. Suddenly, Champa proposes to change the rules so that if the opponent can be killed, but Bills rejects the proposal for what they begin to discuss, however, Goku surrenders, winning the Hit battle. The last battle would be between Hit and Monaka, the latter was very afraid to come down. In the ring, Monaka punches Hit, which did not have any effect. The assassin realizes that Monaka is not as strong as expected, so he lets himself win and thus pay the favor to Goku, thus giving the championship to the team of Beerus and causing the anger of Champa, who threatens to kill them, but He forgives them when he sees the presence of the King of All. Future Trunks Saga A while after Goku returned to the present, Goku asked Whis to hire Hit who then asked his elder sister, Vados, to hire Hit. All of this was done so Goku is able to train and see Hit's true power. Hit meets up with Goku, and tells him that his attacks will no longer work on him. Hit's body emits a purple outline when Goku charges towards him and throws a flurry of punches and kicks that just go through him, like he was not there. A shocked Goku then tries to fire a ki blast, but Hit throws a punch in front of him which creates a shock wave that caves in a circular hole on Goku's left side of his chest that stops his heart. As Goku collapses to the ground dying, Hit flies up into the air but stops and heads back to finish Goku after learning that he is still alive due to a ki blast that Goku had fired earlier and follows Goku into a forest. Here, Goku begins to learn how Hit's assassination techniques are working and on the third try is finally able to completely block and stop them and was able to scratch Hit, to which isn't surprise but rather happy and is enjoying his fight with Goku. After Vados reveals that Hit actually stores up the time he skips and is able to use this to move around in pocket dimensions to appear in multiple places at once. Goku having figured this out already powers up to maximum which causes the pocket dimension that Hit falls back into to counter Goku's attack to shatter, revealing where Hit actually is to Goku. Hit attempts to pull it back together but was unable to do so and is hit by Goku's God Kamehameha head on and both of them collapse out of exhaustion. Afterwards, Hit learns that Goku was the one who hired him to kill him which initially confused Hit who admits Goku is more complex then he is able to comprehend and asks Goku if there was a time limit to complete his mission to which Goku negates. Hit takes his leave after claiming there were too many witnesses and smiles as he told Goku he would take his time to kill him and should watch his back. Universe Survival Saga Hit tracks down Frost to recruit him for the tournament, but the latter mistakes it for an assassination attempt and attacks him. After a brief scuffle, Hit defeats Frost but instead of killing him, he spares his life and compliments his improved skill. Hit then recruits Frost but makes him lose the poison tip on his tail and knees, at the risk being erased. As the tournament began, Hit, alongside Basil, stopped Narirama from spinning around the stage by stomping on his extendable arms. After Universe 9 was erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, Hit went back to fighting in the tournament and was about to fight Vegeta again until he was blocked by Botamo, who was walking towards the Saiyans with him at the time. Hit knocks Narirama out of the ring with a single flick during a time skip. Hit saves Caulifla from getting caught in the crossfire after Kale turns into her berserker super saiyan form. Hit is next seen more concerned about Kale disqualifying herself by killing someone than of his own safety. After Jiren knocks Kale out, Hit prepares himself to hold the pride trooper off to give Caulifla and Kale some time to escape. However, Goku appears and distracts Jiren, as Hit uses this as an opportunity to tell Caulifla to carry Kale away allowing them to perform a tactical retreat. Hit then confronted Dyspo and prepared themselves to fight each other. Hit attempts to use his Time Skip but was countered by Dyspo. Hit tries again and is once again countered. Hit realizes the Dyspo is using his ears to listen to his muscles as they tense up for his Time Skip and use his Light Bullet to attack. Hit tries for a third time and is knocked back and mocked by Dyspo. HIt then attacks him normally and Kunshi believes it to be an easy victory however Jiren looks on concerned for Dyspo and Toppo mentions Hit is actually dodging the major blows and allowing himself to be hit sometimes. Toppo realizes Hit is up to something and asks Kunshi to save Dyspo. At this time Hit is knocked back to the edge of the ring and Dyspo charges believing he has beaten him but Hit successfully uses hit Time Skip to move and Dyspo falls from the ring but is saved from being eliminated by Kunshi who says they will fight together. Hit not impressed tells them to bring it. Hit begins to beat back Dyspo again but Kunshi holds him with his Energy Threads so Dyspo can get in his hits with no resistance. Caulifila, angred at the Pride Troopers for using such tactics begins to go and help but instead Super Saiyan God Goku arrives and stops Dyspo. Hit then assures that Goku is helping him, only for him to reply that he only came due to his body responding. Goku engages Dyspo while Hit deals with Kunshi. Kunshi beholds him his bombs. Hit then uses his Flash Crush Fist and nearly kills Kunshi with it, much to his horror. Hit then switches with Goku and goes back after Dyspo and actually lands a massive blow to Dyspo. Shocked, Hit explains he flexed and tensed the muscles he uses for his Time Skip to open him up so he could hit him, much to Dyspo's shock. Hit then overwhelms Kunshi, and then Dyspo. Meanwhile, Kunshi pulls himself out of the rubble after Goku punched him through some debris and saves Dyspo. As he tried to sacrifice himself by taking the assassin down with him, Hit counters by using his newly enhanced Time Skip to get behind him and punch him clear out of the ring, eliminating him. Dyspo runs off after. Hit and Goku come face to face promise to settle things between them later on. Further on in the tournament, Hit, alongside the other fighters, watches Goku's new form combat Jiren's own strength. He saves Goku from further damage by Jiren when the former loses hold of his new form and is defeated by the latter's Power Impact, although Jiren easily catches Hit's punch. Hit and Jiren began their battle, though Jiren blocks all of Hit's attacks and counter his Time-Skip as well, much to Hit and Champa's shock. Hit is then eventually cornered by Jiren and is seemingly defeated. However, Hit reveals he has been allowing himself to be hit to study Jiren's style and knows enough to land one major blow to beat him. Hit finally lands an attack on Jiren, who is stunned that he was almost knocked out of the ring. Hit reveals his attack has another purpose and is his trump card that paralyzes Jiren's body. However, seeing that he can't hold Jiren much longer, who is still able to move his body, Hit goes for a final attack. But, Jiren manages to stop it with his barrier and escape from the paralysis. Hit is then sent flying out of the ring by Jiren's Power Impact. There, Champa tells Hit that he did a good job and his intentions would help the other warriors from Universe 6. The tournament reaches it's halfway point as Hit is defeated. Hit watches in silence as his remaining teammates battle for the survival of their universe. He is eventually erased from existence with the rest of Universe 6 after Saonel and Pirina are eliminated by Gohan and Piccolo. Hit is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Gallery Hit_Xenoverse_2.jpg|Hit in Xenoverse 2 Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png|Hit with Team Universe 6. Hit-StrongestMan.png|Hit jumping in to get ready to fight. Hit_Profile.jpg Hit-Vs-SSGVegeta.png|Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) GokuPunchedHit.png|Hit punched by Goku. Screen_Shot_2016-04-17_at_7.25.55_AM.png|Hit looking down on Goku after increasing the limit of his Time-Skip. dragonball_super_Screenshot_0403.jpg|Hit smiling. Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0338.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0429.jpg|Hit activating his Time-Skip to freeze time. Hit_smiling.png|Hit smiling after learning that Goku was the one who hired him. Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0613.jpg|Hit promising Goku they will meet again. ep096_Screenshot_0646.jpg|Hit with Cabba and Caulifla. Hit Vs Dyspo.jpg|Hit defeats Dyspo DBS-Episode-104-111-Hit.jpg|Hit having a friendly term with Goku. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-17-Jiren-Hit-Freezer.jpg|Hit vs. Jiren Screenshot_2017-12-15-16-21-55.png|Hit is eliminated Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-49-50.png|Hit's death Screenshot_2018-03-25-14-00-58.png|Hit and others has been resurrected Goku VS Hit.gif 4.gif Hit DBS.png Trivia * Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" and "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. * His name also contains the first part of the Japanese word for “assassin”, hitokiri. * Hit has purple blood. * Hit is the fourth known being to have the ability to manipulate time (fifth if counting King Kai in the Ocean Group dubs); the first being Guldo, the second being Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time, and the third one being Whis. * Hit is the second assassin to have fought Goku in the series, the first being Mercenary Tao. * Hit is also the second tournament fighter in the anime where Goku ends up combining a Super Saiyan transformation with the Kaio-ken power up (in Hit's case Goku uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) in order to fight them, the first being when he used the Super Kaio-ken on Pikkon in the Other World Tournament. * Hit is the third character in the franchise to make Goku shake in fear during a battle, with the other two being Raditz and Frieza. * Hit is the fourth character in the series to kill Goku. The others being Piccolo, Cell, and Goku Black. In the franchise, he is the fifth due to Frieza killing Goku after time is altered in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior has Hit as their instructor, he initially deems their race unremarkable in power. After completing all of his training, he changes his mind and states that while they are not as strong as the other races, they make up for it by keeping their wits about them as they fight. * In the anime, Hit is the only member of Team Universe 6 who wasn't eliminated by a member of Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power. Instead, he was eliminated by Jiren, a member of Team Universe 11. * Hit was one of the few characters who fought against Goku without taking neither 1 blow of the same, thing which even warriors likes Jiren or Beerus were unable to do. * Hit is one of Goku's major rivals in the series. Alongside Vegeta and Jiren. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lethal Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Outright